Can you feel my pain ?
by isolationized
Summary: Ressortit des profondeurs d'Impel Down ; elle a la rage. La rage d'être encore en vie. La rage de ressentir. La rage d'assumer son nom, ses actes. La rage à l'état pur. Cette rage intraduisible qu'elle garde au plus profond d'elle même.
1. I L'inconnu

Hellow tout l'monde ! Alooors, déjà je pense que mon rythme de publication des chapitres va être très varié ! Je m'en excuses d'avance.. - ça comme bien - ! Il n'y a que Anth et quelques autres personnages qui m'appartiennent sinon le reste est à Eiichiro Oda. Aussi dans la suite des choses, je ne prend pas en compte l'arc de Dressrosa car j'tiens à Law... . L'histoire se passe après l'éclipse des deux ans et sûr RedLine ! Laissez-moi vos avis, ça m'encourage beaucoup !

* * *

\- Bienvenue en Enfer.

\- J'te crache à la gueule, avait-t-elle répondu avec rage.

* * *

Anth' tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette repensant à ce jour là. Les convictions d'une mioche de quinze ans détruites, mais rassurez-vous, depuis le fond de sa cellule d'autres ont pris formes. Des convictions construites de haine et d'rage. La jeune femme allongée dans l'herbe au soleil soupira et se toucha brièvement sa jambe à l'endroit de la peau cicatrisée.

\- Connard, souffla-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes dans l'herbe.

Anth' se mit debout et s'étira en regardant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Les reflets du soleil de fin d'après-midi sur l'une des petites îles de RedLine et les quelques vagues qui venait se fracassait au pied de la falaise une vue assez agréable. Anth' n'eut pas le temps de se laisser emporter par la beauté du paysage qu'une voix stridente retentit.

\- Anth', y'en a partouuut ! Cria une petite fille avec des nattes violets et les joues rouges essoufflées par la course.

\- Encore ? C'est la troisième fois de la semaine, soupira la blonde.

La petite en question ne répondit pas et hocha la tête tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration troublée par la course. Anth' soupira légèrement et coinça sa cigarette au bout des lèvres. Fumeuse depuis trop longtemps. Elle laissa la petite et s'avança vers la forêt sans en dire d'avantage. Enfin.

\- Merci Loulie.

Et elle partit en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Anth' soupira une nouvelle fois, elle n'aimait pas jouer aux héros mais, là, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était un 'contrat' qu'elle avait mis en place avec les habitants. Elle les aider contre les pirates et eux, se taisaient sur sa présence. Et oui, elle devait faire attention à ses apparitions en public pour éviter d'attiser la curiosité d'un certain Amiral.

* * *

Arrivée au bord du village, elle regarda le port. Un truc jaune, ouais. Avec un espèce de dessins bizarre dessus. Anth', ne pressa pas pour arriver au port. Elle jeta sa cigarette en chemin et elle prit son temps. Une fois au porte, elle regarda devant ils étaient bien là. Près de leur navire, ou aussi leur sous-marin. Bizarrement ce n'était ce genre d'équipage typique qui prenait plaisir à faire peur. Ils étaient là, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle les détailla un à uns. Un géant, c'était celui qui sautait le plus aux yeux. Un ours polaire en combinaison orange. Anth' sourit discrètement, un ours sérieusement ? Et elle continua de les détaillés. Deux hommes en combinaisons, mais blanches et toujours avec le sourire le dessin bizarre au dos. Tout deux portaient des casquettes.

\- Ils ne gênent personnes, fit une vielle femme en s'approchant d'Anth'. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- Je vous protège Clara, répondit évasivement Anth' à la vielle dame.

Chaque personne de la ville aimait se savoir protéger par une personne forte, à chaque fois c'était la même réponse d'Anth'. Elle soupira et rebroussa chemin. Anth' tourna dans une ruelle et entra dans un bar. Dans l'unique bar de la ville. Tout en poussant la porte du bar, elle sourit et lança à la barman.

\- 'Comme d'habitude.

\- Ouaip', répondit la femme de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Dans le bar l'ambiance était plutôt calme, personne de trop soûl ou personne qui n'ait envie de se passer les nerfs. Anth' alla s'asseoir au comptoir et remercia d'un hochement de tête la barman pour le verre que celle-ci venait de poser en face d'Anth'. Elle releva les yeux et croisa son propre regard dans la glace. Elle soupira et se regarda encore. Des cheveux blonds courts, un regard océanique qu'elle trouvait vide. Un corps de jeune femme et habillée à la rapide. Un haut de maillot suivit d'une chemise découpée au niveau du ventre et fermée en bas. Le haut de maillot ? Elle passait ses journées dans la forêt, où à s'allonger dans l'herbe donc parfois, il était possible qu'elle ait envie de nager.

\- Anth', commença une voix devant elle.

\- Uhm ? Répondit-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Au fond, sur la gauche, tout seul. C'est leur capitaine, indiqua la voix.

Anth' roula des yeux vers le fond du bar à gauche et son regard tomba sur un homme seul. La blonde se força à le détaillé. Grand. Brun. Tatoué sur les doigts. Un katana assez grand. Un bonnet du type nordique sur tête. Et deux boucles sur son oreille droite. Anth' ne fit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Un sabre qu'il ne doit pas savoir manier, et un air trop sérieux, répondit-t-elle au tac au tac.

Elle perçu un mouvement de la part de l'homme. Il venait de lever la tête vers elle. Il l'avait entendu. Anth' se pinça la lèvre et jura mentalement. Finalement l'homme baissa la tête et elle relâcha sa pauvre lèvre martyrisée. Elle finit son verre rapidement et quitta son tabouret. Anth' se dirigea vers la porte. Mais à ce moment là, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa passer un ours et deux autres personnes. L'ours en combinaison et les deux types du sous-marin. Elle se rangea sur le bord par reflex pour laisser passer la bande. Anth' tourna la tête vers l'homme du fond et croisa son regard. Un regard gris perçant qui la fixait.

\- Capiitaiiine, couina l'ours en se jetant au côté du brun.

\- C'est pas nous ! Commencèrent les deux hommes avec un air de victime.

\- Quoi donc Bepo ? Demanda calmement l'homme sans lâcher Anth' du regard et tout en prêtant attention au problème de Bepo, l'ours.

\- Ils disent que je suis votre chouchou! Couina une nouvelle fois Bepo.

\- Jamais ! Répondirent automatiquement les deux concernés avec désormais un air outré.

Anth' s'arracha du regard du brun et passa la porte du bar. Une fois dehors, la blonde pris son paquet de clope. Elle en tira une l'alluma avec son briquet noir, elle tira une dessus une fois que celle-ci fut allumer. Le plaisir de sentir la fumée envahir ses poumons la fit sourire sarcastiquement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas fumer, fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna les yeux sur la provenance de la voix, et ne fut pas surprise de trouver l'homme du bar à ses côtés. A vrai dire, elle s'en doutait, rien qu'avec la façon dont ils s'étaient regardés.

\- Un plaisir comme un autre, répondit la blonde en souffla la fumée.

\- Un plaisir de s'foutre en l'air les poumons ?

\- 'Faut croire.

Il resta là, adossé au mur avec son katana sur l'épaule. Sans rien dire, juste à regarder droit devant. Anth', tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

\- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ?

\- Tout le temps dont on aura besoin.

\- Alors n'emmerdez pas les habitants. J'ai pas envie d'te taper sur la gueule, continua Anth'.

\- Vous oserez vous en prendre à un équipage tout entier ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Non, je ne suis pas folle. Un équipage ça fonctionne bêtement. Si le capitaine meurt, alors l'équipage s'écrase.

\- Si le capitaine meurt.

\- Ouais, tout simplement.

La blonde soupira et finit par continuer dans la ruelle. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avant de lui répondre d'un ton tout aussi sarcastique.

\- Ce serait dommage pour un Supernovae, tel que toi. Trafalgar Law.

Et elle le quitta en partant avec la clope au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur le visage du Supernovae.

\- Sachi, Penguin ?

\- Capitaine, répondirent-t-ils en arrivant dans la ruelle.

\- Cherchez quelqu'un à qui elle tient. Quelqu'un pour qui elle pourrait se battre.

\- Quelqu'un quelle voit souvent ? Demanda Sachi.

\- En quelque sorte, conclua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il avait une idée.


	2. II Souvenirs paralysants

Hello', déjà merci pour vos reviews.. C'est très motivant ! Voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci à vous !

* * *

\- Anth' ! Cria un homme en frappant à la porte d'une porte dans l'une des ruelles menant au port.  
\- Quoi ? Fit-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, mal réveillée et avec une chemise large sur les épaules fermé par deux boutons au niveau du ventre.  
\- Ils ont Loulie avec eux ! Continua l'homme affolé. Cet homme était en réalité le père de Loulie.

Comment le savait-t-elle ? Toute les fois où ce malheureux était venu à sa porte pour lui demander de prendre soin de Loulie, son unique fille et tout ses longs discours sur l'histoire de la petite fille. De plus, la forme un peu ronde du visage ressemblait à celle de la fillette.

\- Merde, grogna la blonde en claquant sa porte au nez du type en panique.

Anth' s'habilla de la même façon qu'hier. Elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher des vêtements propres et convenables, aussi car elle n'en avait pas ... Anth' était loin d'avoir plusieurs tenues, telles qu'elles soient. La blonde remit son haut de maillot et enfila sa chemise découpée qu'elle noua au niveau du nombril. Puis finit par son short, et elle rouvrit la porte en fesant face au père de Loulie qui était toujours là. Il lui indiqua du doigt, la direction du port avec une grimace d'horreur sur son visage. La grimace d'un père qui craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelques choses à son unique fille.

\- Là bas !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et marcha en direction du port d'un pas rapide et vif. Elle se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre avec un air concentré. Au fond, Anth' avait peur. Peur qu'ils aient fait quelque chose à Loulie. Cette peur car l'on aime les gens et que l'on craint qu'il arrive quelques choses à ces gens. Ce type de sentiment dont elle se serait bien passée tiens. La ruelle prit fin en donnant sur le port, comme indiqué par le père. Anth' roula des yeux sur chaque navires, elle en cherchait un en particulier. Le même qu'hier. Un navire jaune canari et avec un dessin bizarre dessus. Un rictus de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage quand elle trouva le navire, enfin ; le sous-marin. Anth' força sa vue sur le quai où était leur sous-marin.

Ils étaient là. Leur capitaine, l'ours et les deux hommes. Quant au géant qu'elle avait vu hier ? Elle ne voyait pas. La blonde reprit finalement sa marche vers les pirates, mais d'un air plus calme et sans se mordre la lèvre. Aucune expression. Anth' s'engagea sur le quai et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des pirates. Elle se stoppa et les regarda. Enfin, elle le regarda. Lui et son petite sourire en coin. Il avait toujours son sabre lui l'épaule, son bonnet nordique et son long manteau noir.

Trafalgar Law était assis sur une caisse, en face d'elle, le yeux rivés sur la blonde. L'ours était, quant à lui, en train d'observer attentivement le jeu dans lequel s'étaient lancés Sachi et Penguin. Tout deux concentrées sur leur jeu ne virent pas la blonde. Celle-ci ne prêta pas attention à ceux-ci et fixa son regard sur Law.

\- Où est Loulie ? Demanda finalement Anth' sans détacher son regard du brun qui la fixait aussi.  
\- Oh, bonjour Anth'. Lança ironiquement Law d'une voix calme et posée.

La concernée fronça les sourcils tandis que ses lèvres prenaient la forme de dégoût. Il venait de l'appeler après son propre prénom là ? Trafalgar sourit en voyant la mine de la jeune femme, il sourit de l'effet provoqué par sa phrase. Ça l'amusait. Beaucoup même. Il roula des yeux sur le corps d'Anth' (non pas pour la regarder perversement mais plutôt pour la détailler comme elle l'avait fait). De haut en bas et remarqua sa cicatrice, contrairement à hier où il ne l'avait pas vu dans le noir. Une belle cicatrice qui ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça vu qu'elle s'appuyait pleinement dessus.

\- Loulie.  
\- Non, répondit-t-il.  
\- Loulie, répéta une fois de plus la jeune femme.  
\- Non.

Anth' se tut et le fixa. Finalement après un petit silence, la blonde retenta sa demande au chirurgien.

\- Donne-moi Loulie, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Trafalgar esquissa un sourire supérieur face à la blonde, et afficha une mine satisfaite.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, déclara Law. Bepo.

Dés qu'il eut prononcé le prénom de son second ; l'ours partit quelques instants dans par la porte du sous-marin puis réapparu sur le pont. Il tenait quelque chose sur son dos, enfin, quelqu'un plutôt. Anth' fixa l'ours d'un oeil attentif, et elle remarqua ensuite que ce qu'il portait sur son dos n'était autre que Loulie. Elle soupira légèrement, soulagée. Bepo la déposa à quelques mètres de la blonde et se recula jusqu'à Law, quant à Anth' la blonde marcha calmement vers la gamine même si au fond elle se retenait de courir et de vérifié si elle était en vie. Anth' s'accroupit près de Loulie et elle lui prit le plus calmement possible son pouls. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci fonctionnait encore donc elle était en vie. Anth' sourit de tendresse envers la petite fille endormie. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Law la regardait toujours. Il avait tapé haut et fort. Pourtant, il remarqua bien vite qu'Anth' perdit son expression de tendresse.

\- Tu lui as coupé ses nattes ?

\- Sachi, précisa le brun avec un sourire sarcastique.

Le concerné et Penguin relevèrent enfin la tête de leur jeu de carte, et remarquèrent enfin la présence de la blonde. Ils eurent une pâleur soudaine et baissèrent la tête pour continuer à jouer avec leur cartes. Anth' serra les poings et hissa finalement la petite sur son dos. Elle ne tenait pas à traîner ici avec Loulie. Pas dans cette situation, Anth' prit fermement les jambes de Loulie de façon à pouvoir marcher rapidement donc de partir. La blonde fit quelques pas en s'éloignant de Law, celle-ci se tourna et le regarda.

\- Dégages de l'île, tu m'emmerdes.

Et elle le laissa là, avec ses nakamas tandis qu'elle partait avec Loulie en direction de la ville. Elle sentait bien le regard du brun sur elle, le regard qui cherche les moindres failles et les quelques expressions qui pourraient trahir.

\- Capitaine.. Elle part ? Souffla Penguin incrédule qui avait relever la tête après le départ d'Anth'.

\- Je sais.

\- On fait quoi ? Continua Sachi dans le même état d'esprit que son camarade de jeu.

\- On attends la suite des choses. Elle n'aura bientôt plus le choix. Mais étant donné ce qui va suivre, nous devrions mieux aller dans une crique au calme, annonça Law en se relevant de la caisse sur laquelle il s'était assis. On embarque dans le Heart.

Et en l'espace d'un instant Sachin, Penguin et Bepo furent dans les couloirs du sous-marin à crier que le départ serait iminent. De son côte, Law regarda la silhouette de la blonde fondre parmi celle des bâtiments qui ornaient le bord du port. Cependant au lieu de monter directement dans le sous-marin, il sortit de sa poche une natte de cheveux violets et la balança sur le quai. Il eut un sourire satisfait et embarqua dans son sous-marin.

\- Tiens toi en au plan, lança-t-il tandis que la porte principale du Heart se refermer sur lui.

\- Bien, répondit une forme qui venait se sortir de derrière la caisse.

Anth' avec Loulie sur le dos avançaient dans les rues de la petit ville. Anth' était perdue dans ses pensées, tellement absordé qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Loulie s'était réveillée. La petite ne disait rien et se contenta de se laisser porter par Anth', la gamine avait été la première à prendre contact avec Anth'. La première à avoir essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais depuis, elle avait compris que la plaie d'Anth' était trop profonde pour être soigner où aider. Une plaie psychique. Loulie voyait Anth' comme une grande soeur.

Anth' traversa quelques ruelles et toqua à une porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle soupira et entra. C'était la maison où vivait Loulie et son père. La blonde continua et ferma la porte en la poussant avec son pied, elle marcha jusqu'à la pièce principale. Un canapé ? Tant mieux, de quoi soulager le dos d'Anth. Elle déposa Loulie dedans, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le chirurgien ne lui avait rien fait hormis lui couper les cheveux. Le silence pesant de la pièce troubla la blonde et des questions prirent formes dans sa tête. Elle resta debout et se questionna mentalement.

Comment Trafalgar Law avait su son prénom ? Grâce à des habitants, contre de l'argent était la plus provable même si elle n'y croyait pas.

Où était le père de Loulie ? Celui-ci qui ne bouge que très rarement de sa maison.

Et maintenant ? Allait-t-il partir avec son équipage où rester pour l'emmerder encore plus ?

Un bruit de porte coupa sa réflexion.

\- Anth' ? S'exclama vivement une voix en même tant qu'un bruit de porte qui se fermer.

\- Jor.

Le père de Loulie venait d'arriver dans la salle. Celui-ci jeta un regard froid et indifférent sur Anth', puis un regard sur le canapé et eut l'horreur d'y constater sa fille allongée sans signe. Il se précipita sur elle et bouscula Anth' au passage. La blonde ne fit aucunes remarques et le laissa constater que sa fille était saine.

\- Anth', j'aimerais que.. Commença Jor.

\- Oui, répondit la blonde en s'adossant à un mur.

\- Que tu ne la vois plus. J'aimerais que tu ne la vois plus, termina finalement l'homme d'une voix ferme.

Les yeux d'Anth' se fermèrent un instant et elle répondit.

\- Non. Elle a besoin de moi.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi, tu la fout dans les mains d'un pirate ! Monta d'un ton Jor en se redressant face à Anth' avec un regard haineux.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui limiter sa vie entre quatre murs avec pour seule distraction un livre entre les mains, continua la blonde sans monter le ton.

\- Sûrement mais elle n'a pas besoin de toi et de ton passé douteux !

Les paroles de Jor eurent l'effet d'un coup de pic dans l'esprit d'Anth'. Elle et son passé douteux ? Ah', si il savait. Anth' eut un sourire forcé et serra son poing. La blonde ne se gêna pas pour l'envoyer dans le visage du père. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire allusion à son passé, elle et personne d'autre. Une grimace de peine s'était formé sur le visage de la blonde. Elle le fit tomber à terre malgré le peu de force qu'elle avait mis dans son poing. Ce n'était pas un type très solide physiquement et cela se voyait rien qu'à la maigreur sur son corps. La peau sur les os, comme on dit. Anth' se mordilla la lèvre et se rendit compte de sa connerie, aussitôt elle se baissa et l'aida à se lever sûr pied bien qu'il soit encore choqué par le geste de la blonde. Mais le regard de la blonde fut attirer par autre chose qui était tomber en même temps que l'homme. Elle lâcha le bras de Jor et se baissa pour saisir la chose. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la chose violette, elle eut une mine de dégoût en comprenant ce que c'était. Du dégoût envers Jor.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça à ta propre fille ?

Jor dut faire un effort pour se concentrer et comprendre de quoi elle parlait, il afficha une grimace en voyant ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Jor releva la tête et regarda Anth' et la blonde continua de lui parler.

\- C'est l'une des nattes de Loulie.. C'est toi qui a demandé au Supernovae de faire ça ?

Jor eut un sourire moqueur et glissa sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit un escargotphone et le montra à Anth'.

\- Il était tant que tu t'en rendes compte. C'est bien moi. J'ai tout prévu, et ce depuis le jour où tu es arrivée sur cette île, commença-t-il sans quitter des yeux Anth'. Depuis ton arrivée, j'étais le seul à savoir ton identité. T'es connu sur Red Line et Grand Line. La gamine qui s'est barrée d'Impel Down et qui rêve de faire la peau à la Marine. Je l'ai su dés que j'ai vu ta cicatrice, et crois moi, j'ai prévenu la Marine. Ils savent où tu es et à ma demande il viendra pour toi, termina Jor en appuyant sur l'escargotphone.

Celui-ci fit émit un son signifiant que la liaison était ouverte, Jor le porte près de sa bouche.

\- Vice Amiral Jordan ?

\- C'est le moment, fit-t-il en souriant sadiquement.

\- Je transmet au Chien Rouge.

Anth' eut un mouvement de recul et fut rapidement paniqué, le Chien Rouge ? La blonde tituba quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. L'Amiral Akainu..

* * *

On toqua à la porte d'un bureau et l'on y entra sans attendre la réponse. C'était vraiment une urgence.

\- Amiral en chef. Elle est localisée par le Vice-Amiral Joren, dans le Shin Sekai sur l'île Garen. Elle est attribuée comme cible d'urgence.

L'homme assit au bureau fixait froidement l'officier qui venait de lui annoncer cette nouvelle et y répondit par un sourire cruel.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. C'est une cible d'urgence dans n'importe quel cas.

Il prit son manteau ainsi que sa casquette qu'il mit sur la tête et il quitta son bureau d'un pas rapide et pressé. Il voulait lui mettre la main dessus.

* * *

Jor, ou Jorden quant à lui sourirait comme un diable face Anth' en proie à la panique mentalement bien que ça se voyait sur son exprssion. La blonde se concentra et renvoya une second coup de poing dans la face de Jor, mais cette fois, elle y mis plus de force et celui-ci fut plus raide. L'homme passa au fond de la pièce avec le coup, il tomba sur la table en bois et provoqua un fracas. Le bruit réveilla Loulie. La petite n'avait pas bougé, endormie dans le canapé depuis tout à l'heure. Loulie ouvrit la bouche sans comprendre ce qui se passer autour d'elle mais son regard tomba sur Anth' adossée au mur avec les mains sur la bouche et les yeux fixant le sol. La blonde n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à s'ôter les souvenirs que lui procurait le nom de "Chien Rouge". Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs capable de la paralyser aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Sa jambe cicatrisée refusait de lui obéir, elle ne répondait plus au commande d'Anth'. Elle luttait contre ses horribles souvenirs. Il était en route. Il allait venir. Il allait venir ici.

Loulie s'approcha sans réellement comprendre l'état de la blonde et lui attrapa le bras de façon pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

\- Anth'.

La blonde ne répondit pas, encore en proie à ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Anth', continua la petite. Il m'a dit qu'il t'attendrait dans une crique à l'Ouest de l'île. Il me la dit.

\- Qui ? Articula péniblement la jeune femme en la fixant de son regard océanique.

\- Le pirate.

Anth' ne répondit pas et se baissa à genoux, au niveau de Loulie. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra et posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle comprenait bien mieux désormais. La source du problème c'était Trafalgar Law. Et elle ? Anth' allait se jeter dans leur traquenard pour échapper à l'Amiral. C'était tellement bien prévu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Anth' n'avait pas le choix. Finalement elle se détacha de Loulie et la regarda dans les yeux sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait.

\- C'est finit, je dois partir sur RedLine. S'il te plait, ne te souvient pas de moi et ne soit jamais pirate.

Et Anth' planta Loulie, tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce pour aller dans la rue. La blonde accentua son rythme de marche et se mit au final à courir à travers les passants, elle devait partir. Aucun autre choix était possible, elle était trop loin pour faire demi-tour et pour trouver un échappatoire.. Anth' tourna dans une ruelle et arriva aux abords de la petite ville. Continuant de courir vers les côtes rocheuses qui se trouvaient sur les bords de l'île, la blonde ne se retourna pas et accéléra. La respiration d'Anth était de plus en plus raide au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait. Fumeuse avec les poumons en vrac. Finalement elle s'arrêta près d'une falaise, les yeux brulants et la respiration en vrac avec les poumons qui la tiraillait de partout. Elle ferma les yeux et respira une dernière fois l'odeur de la mer.

\- Il était temps, déclara quelqu'un sur sa droite.

Anth' ne bougea pas et elle se contenta de rouler des yeux sur sa droite. Trafalgar Law. Anth' le regarda et soupira bruyamment même si sa respiration était encore irrégulière.

\- Tu avais prévu ton coup depuis longtemps ? Demanda la blonde en pivotant face à lui.

\- Depuis le jour où votre localisation m'a été transmise.

\- C'est pratique d'être un Grand Corsaire non ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire sarcastiquement et continua.

\- Vous avez deux choix, miss. Le premier est que vous restiez ici à attendre votre fin et le second est de me suivre.

\- Te suivre ? Rétorqua la blonde. Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous ne tenez pas à revoir l'Amiral en chef, Akainu, répondit-t-il en instant sur le nom de l'Amiral.

\- Je..

Anth' ne répondit pas, et elle ferma les yeux en se repassant ses mots intérieurement. Effectivement, elle ne tenait pas le revoir. Et de plus, Anth' avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Law ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable.

\- Alors donne moi une raison de faire confiance à un Grand Corsaire à la solde du gouvernement ?

\- Vous préférez faire confiance à la Marine peut-être ?

\- Capitaine ! Le radar indique qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques minutes ! Cria une voix depuis le bas de la falaise.

\- Miss ? Demanda une dernière fois Law en arquant un sourcil.

Anth' regarda derrière elle et grimaça en voyant au loin deux bâtiments de la Marine. Anth' se tourna vers le Corsaire et le fixa dans les yeux. Il la regarda aussi dans les yeux et attendit sa décision. Elle se mordit la lèvre et finit par répondre.

\- Je te suis.

\- Bien, répondit le brun avec un sourire vainqueur à la jeune femme.

Ce sourire voulait tout dire..


	3. III Contact chaud et pulpeux

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso', je me porte super bien en ce lundi de Pâques. Je vous met en ligne la suite de "_Can you fell my pain ?_" aujourd'hui ! **

**Bonne lectures et pensez à me laisser des reviews, pleease. **

* * *

Law tourna les talons et s'approcha de la falaise, pas le temps de faire le tour pour descendre par la plage.

\- On descend par la falaise.

Anth' le suivit sans répondre et s'agenouilla au bord de celle ci. Elle grimaça en se regardant dans le vide. Les vagues ne produisaient plus ce son qu'elle appréciée.

\- C'est trop haut.  
\- On n'a pas le temps de faire un détour pour passer par la plage, coupa Law.

Anth' recula et fixa Law. Il était sérieux en plus. Il comptait descendre par la falaise. C'était trop dangereux, Anth' ne bougea pas et prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Trafalgar réfléchissait au différents moyens de descendre sans se tuer. La blonde pivota pour regarder l'avancement des Marines, elle se perdit un instant en regardant les navires qui venaient d'arriver dans le port. Encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils viennent.

* * *

\- Amiral ! Des hommes l'ont repérée. Elle est en compagnie de Trafalgar Law sur l'une des côtés ouest.

\- Donnez moi la longue vue, tonna Akainu en arrivant sur le pont supérieur suite à l'appel du Marine.

On lui apporta l'objet, Akainu prit la longue vue et regarda en direction des côtés ouest. Il eut un rictusde satisfaction en voyant Anth' et Law coincés en haut de la falaise.

\- Deux rookies, confirma-t-il à l'officier qui était à ses côtés en guettant la moindre réaction de l'Amiral en chef.

* * *

\- On ne peut pas descendre directement, lança la blonde sarcastiquement au chirurgien.

\- Non, confirma-t-il sans prendre compte du ton sarcastique d'Anth'.

* * *

\- Préparez les canons, tonna Akainu à l'équipage.

Un fracas s'éleva durant une bonne minute puis ce fut le silence prit place. Tous attendaient le feu vert de l'Amiral. Akainu regarda d'un oeil expert chaque canon depuis le pont supérieur, il fut satisfait.

\- Visez en direction des falaises sur ouest, indiqua-t-il en sachant que les canons ne visaient pas précisément à cette distance ci.

Les canons pivotèrent un par uns, et quand ils furent tous en place, Akainu donna le signal.

\- Tirez.

* * *

Anth' tourna la tête en direction des navires et plissa les yeux. Un bruit stident avait attiré son attention. Des sifflements ? Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui produisaient ce son. Des boulets de canon envoyés dans leur direction. Anth' écarquilla les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Pourtant malgré la surprise, la blonde réagit rapidement et prit Law par le col de son manteau. Elle le tira sans qu'il puisse comprendre vers le bord de la falaise. Ils étaient au bord de la falaise, il ne suffisait que d'un mouvement pour qu'ils tombent. Un bruit d'explosion fusa prés d'eux, l'onde de choc projeta le brun et la blonde par dessus la falaise. En chute libre de quelques mètres, cette chute se termina dans l'eau. Anth' refit rapidement surface et chercha du regard le sous marin. Elle le trouva à une bonne quinzaine de mètre. Sur celui-ci, l'ours lui faisait des signes d'un air affolé et lui criant des choses. La blonde fronça les sourcils et se força à comprendre ses mots.

\- Fruit du démon.. entendu-t-elle. Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

Un fruit du démon ?

\- Merde ! Réalisa Anth' en inspirant le plus d'air possible.

Aussitôt elle replongea sous l'eau à la recherche de Trafalgar Law tout en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Nageant rapidement sous l'eau, la blonde finit par apercevoir le corps du brun. Celui-ci s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs de Red Line, Anth' remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâcher son arme pour autant. La blonde nagea jusqu'au brun. Law avait les yeux clos et la bouche entre ouverte comme si il cherchait de l'air. Anth' le regarda brièvement, elle dut se résoudre à lui donner de l'oxygène par le seul moyen qu'elle avait. _Pourquoi je fais ça ?_ Se questionna-t-elle tandis qu'elle passait les mains derrière la tête du Supernovae en quête d'air. Anth' posa ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine et souffla en prenant soin de ne pas donner son souffle complet au brun. La blonde décolla ses lèvres, le regarda en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose. La jeune femme remarqua que la bouche du brun commencer à se fermer petit à petit. Il réagissait ! Elle lui prit le bras, le passa derrière son cou, pour le remonter. Elle se remercia mentalement de savoir nager sous l'eau. Fournissant un effort improbable pour remonter le corps du Supernovae, Anth' sentait déjà ses forces faiblir en vue du manque d'oxygène. Anth' ferma les yeux et continua de produire des efforts pour remonter vers la surface. Une sensation d'étouffement prit forme quelques instants et fut balayé par une autre sensation. Une de fraîcheur, celle de l'air.

\- Là bas ! Cria Sachi depuis le bord du sous-marin.

Des cris et soupirs de soulagement accueillirent l'arrivée d'Anth' et de leur capitaine incontinent. La blonde respirait difficilement. Quant à Law ? C'est à peine si sa respiration était perceptible aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ils furent hissés à bord du sous-marin par le géant, Jean Bart. Law fut allongé sur le ventre tandis que Bepo s'appliquait au massage cardiaque sur son capitaine. Il respirait certes, mais trop faiblement.

Anth' toussa durant un petit moment, ses poumons la faisait souffrir. Atrocement même. La blonde toussait terriblement. Ce fut Jean Bart qui resta à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Du côté de Law, au bout de quelques instants le brun commençait à reprendre son souffle de façon plus normale. Bepo en fut soulagé et aida son capitaine à se relever. Il marcha quelques pas avec l'aide de Bepo puis continua sans. Law avait toujours son nodachi en main. Il s'approcha de la blonde qui toussait encore. Law jetta un regard à Jean Bart, celui-ci hocha la tête et reporta son regard vers la jeune femme. Trafalgar fit de même sans rien dire.

Au bout de quelques minutes la respiration d'Anth' se stabilisa enfin. La blonde se redressa et inspira longuement les yeux fermés, et tout en expirant elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard océanique tomba sur les pieds de Law, elle remonta son regard jusqu'à son visage. Anth' le regarda. Quelques gouttes glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Interdiction de fumer désormais, conclu Law sans sourire.

Elle crispa sa mâchoire et soupira bruyamment face au Supernovae. Celui-ci n'afficha rien et posa son sabre sur son épaule tout en regardant la jeune femme assise à terre.

\- On plonge, lança-t-il à l'intention de son équipage. Anth', suis moi.

Et il disparu par la porte d'entrée du sous marin. La blonde fut d'abord surprise par son attitude. Il ne la vouvoyait plus là ? Mais elle en fit abstraction et fut remise debout grâce à Jean Bart, elle le remercia du regard et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du sous-marin sur les pas de Law. Celui-ci l'attentait près de la porte. Longeant les parois faites de métal, elle arriva près du brun. Sans rien dire, Law lui fit un mouvement de tête coEt il se remit en route avec Anth' derrière elle.

* * *

\- Amiral, ils ont disparus.

A l'intérieur de lui même Akainu sentait la rage parvenir. Elle lui avait filée entre les doigts. Une prochaine fois, et il savait qu'elle était avec Trafalgar Law. Si il demande au Corsaire de lui livrée la jeune femme contre quelque chose que ferra-t-il ? Une option pour la récupérer déjà.

* * *

\- Je sais. Continuez à guetter les îles de Red Line, elle pourrait réapparaître à tout moment, répondit calmement Akainu.

Anth' regarda autour d'elle, une pièce qui semblait être une chambre. Un lit simple collé au mur, un bureau avec de la paperasse dessus, une armoire et quelques bouquins ouverts au sol. Law avait ouvert l'armoire et chercher quelque chose dedans. Il eut un rictus en regardant ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Tiens, ça te changera de ta chemise découpée, fit-t-il en tendant un t-shirt à la blonde.

Anth' le prit et le regarda quelques secondes. Noir avec le dessin bizarre dessus en jaune. Elle hocha la tête et demanda.

\- Je me change où ?  
\- Dans la salle de bain, à ta gauche, indiqua Law en continuant de chercher dans son armoire d'autres fringues.

Anth' pivota, alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Une petite salle de bain, effectivement. La blonde entra et ferma la porte après elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier et retira son haut de chemise en piteux état, elle enfila le t-shirt.

\- À ma taille, marmona-t-elle en se regardant.

Juste à sa taille, effectivement. Elle se contempla quelques secondes, un sourire hypocrite fendit son visage. Toujours ce même regard. Vide et triste. La blonde récupéra le bout de tissu qui lui servait d'habit et quitta la salle de bain.

De retour dans la chambre, elle aperçu Law avec des feuilles dans les mains. Celui-ci perçu une présence et releva la tête vers Anth'.

\- Bien, fit-t-il en reposant les feuilles de papiers sur son bureau. Je suppose que tu as faim, continua-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
\- Oui.  
\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe.

Anth' ne broncha pas et lui emboîta le pas. Au bout de quelques pas, la blonde brissa le silence pour une question.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?  
\- À propos de quoi ? Demanda Law en arquant un sourcil suite à sa question.  
\- Quand on est tombés à la flotte.

Le brun marqua un petit silence.

\- Tu m'as remonté n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Uhm, répondit la blonde tandis qu'un tout petit sourire prenait place.

Il eut un sourire de courte durée en voyant qu'elle de contentait de cette réponse. Si il s'en souvenait ? Bien sûr. Il avait apprécié le contact. Un contact chaud et pulpeux. Les lèvres d'Anth'. Law en avait profité, c'était pas tout les jours qu'il se faisait sauver et embrassait en même temps.

\- Capitaine ?

Aucune réponse du brun.

\- Capitaine ? Insista l'ours polaire.

\- Hum. Oui ? Répondit finalement le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Sachi et Penguin font encore...

\- J'ai compris, soupira Law en coupant son second.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se remis en route, mais d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide désormais. Anth' arqua un sourcil sans rien dire, se contentant de suivre Law sans le perdre. Elle n'avait pas encore la notion d'orientation dans tout ses couloirs qui se ressemblaient. Le Supernovae arriva devant une porte et l'ouvrit d'un air agacé. Il regarda dans la salle, deux hommes. Anth' les reconnus, c'était eux qui jouaient aux cartes la dernière fois. Ils étaient en pleine dispute, avec entre eux, une part de gâteau.

\- C'est toi qui l'a mangé !

\- Non ! Impossible, j'étais occupé dans la salle des commandes, rétorqua celui avec des petites lunettes de soleil.

\- Je connais par cœur les réserves ! Je sais que c'est toi !

Law croisa les bras et attendit. Il attendit qu'ils remarquent enfin sa présence. Il toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Sachi et Penguin pâlirent à vu d'œil, ce qui amusa un peu Anth'. Ils se tournèrent avec un sourire confus sur la face.

\- C-Capitaine ! S'exclama faussement Penguin.

\- Deux cafés, répondit calmement Law.

Celui-ci avança dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à la table où était resté Sachi. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le banc et croisa posa des avants bras sur le bord de table. Anth', quant à elle, s'était aussi assise. Elle était en face de Sachi, qui la regardait attentivement. Il était si rare de voir des femmes à bord. Le silence était pesant. Puis ce fut finalement Law qui brisa ce silence.

\- Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

Le roux fut sorti de sa contemplation, il tourna la tête vers son capitaine.

\- D'ici deux jours si les courants sont favorables et si l'ont ne croise pas de monstres marins.

\- Des monstres marins ? Répéta Anth' en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Des géants de mer, généralement on évite de les croiser, indiqua Sachi.

\- Deux cafés ! Cria Penguin en revenant avec deux tasses dans les mains.

Il en déposa une devant Trafalgar et la seconde devant Anth'. Elle le remercia du regard et posa ses doigts sur la tasse. C'était brûlant mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. La blonde prit plus fermement la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud et amer glissa dans sa bouche. Bordel, ça faisait longtemps. Anth' reposa sa tasse et regarda Law. Il avait déjà finit son café. Il regardait Sachi et Penguin qui prenaient l'air fautif.

\- Law.

\- Oui, répondit-t-il sans pour autant lâcher du regard ses deux nakamas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

\- Cette question te brûle-t-elle la langue ?

\- En effet, répondit Anth' prudemment en le regardant.

\- Sachi, Penguin, vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et partirent rapidement sans mots. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, le brun reporta son attention sur la blonde.

\- Pour rien.

Anth' fronça les sourcils à ses paroles. Il l'avait aidé pour rien ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un abruti. Il ne savait absolument rien d'elle hormis son prénom, de son passé, et de ce qu'elle est. Law comprit rapidement qu'il avait troublé la jeune femme. Il sourit d'une façon assez ironique. Son sourire lui donnait un air fourbe. Peut-être parce qu'il l'était, non ?

\- Disons aussi que l'on a sollicité mon aide.

\- Qui ?

\- Le Vice-Amiral Jorden.

Anth' grimaça en entendant son prénom et soupira.

\- Tu agis donc au ordre d'un simple Vice-Amiral ? Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'un sourire moqueur prenait place. Surprenant, Trafalgar Law aux ordres d'un Vice-Amiral.

\- Non. Il a attiser ma curiosité sur toi, répondit-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Exactement, il me semble que tu connais Impel Down ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se perdit rapidement dans une nouvelle expression. Anth', ne loupa pas le sourire moqueur sur le visage de Law. Exactement le même qu'elle. Elle murmura un juron et serra les poings. Finalement il en savait plus que prévu sur elle. Son sang se glaça, et un frisson la parcouru.

\- Parce qu'Impel Down, t'intéresses ?

\- Non. Je m'intéresse plutôt au pourquoi du comment.

Second frisson plus intense.

* * *

**Des reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite et vous la postez rapidement ! **

**Kizou sur vos fesse, Rose. **


	4. IV Menteur

\- Plutôt le pourquoi du comment ?

Anth' resserra inconsciemment ses doigts autour de sa tasse. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle s'était retrouvé internée à Impel Down ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Menteuse, elle s'en souvenait très bien, parfaitement même. Elle se souvenait de chaque jours qu'elle avait passé dans cette cellule, chaque jour où elle s'interdisait de devenir folle en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois dehors. Chaque pensées étaient restées dans sa tête, elle les avaient précieusement gardées.

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens est que j'ai était brûlée à la cuisse, continua-t-elle sans relâcher sa tasse.

\- Par qui ?

\- Je sais pas, ça doit être une sorte de punition pour quelque chose ?

Le capitaine porta la tasse de café chaude à ses lèvres.

\- Apprenez à mentir Anth', souffla-t-il avant de boire silencieusement le liquide.

La blonde ferma les yeux, et serra un peu pus fort la tasse dans une grimace. Elle respira profondément pour tenter de calmer son énervement. Elle ne s'en souvenait, point final.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu te pointes dans ma vie, et tu me demandes de raconter ce que je ne sais pas ?! Après-tout tu es avec la Marine, je n'ai aucune raison de te raconter le pourquoi du comment !

\- Je t'ai sauvé du Chien Rouge, argumenta tranquillement Law avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Anth' soupira bruyamment à son argument, elle retira ses mains de sa tasse et les regarda quelque secondes. Elles étaient rouges ce qui arracha une grimace à Anth', la blonde souffla doucement dessus. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas ses explications, il se leva de son siège tout en saisissant son Nodachi pour le caler sur son épaule. Il se planta en face de la jeune femme, il l'incita à le suivre du regard. La blonde grinça des dents à sa proposition.

* * *

\- Elle nous a échappée, avec l'aide de Trafalgar Law.

\- Elle t'a échappée, Akainu, corrigea une voix grave. C'est l'une de tes responsabilités en temps qu'Amiral en chef de la Marine. Tu as déclenché le cycle, et tu dois l'arrêter.

* * *

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Donne ton bras.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Donne, trancha plus froidement le brun.

Anth' plissa les yeux sur la seringue qu'il tenait à sa main, il voulait lui faire une prise de sang. Sérieusement ? La blonde serra les dents et ne bougea pas son bras, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard froid du Chirurgien. Elle resta assise sur le lit d'auscultations, sans rien dire de plus. Comment pouvait-t-elle être sûr que ce soit vraiment une prise de sang ? Son regard croisa les orbes ténébreuses du Docteur qui ne semblait pas être très patient. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour formuler un début de phrase, mais se ravisa et continua son petit duel visuel contre Law. Croyait-t-il vraiment qu'elle allait lui faire confiance dés le premier coup ? Même pas en rêve.

* * *

_\- Donne ton bras._

_\- Pourquoi ? Questionna le blonde en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- On doit te mettre une dose dans le corps qui va t'aider à cicatriser ta blessure, répondit l'homme en blouse blanche tout en désignant sa jambe meurtrie._

_La jeune femme tendit le bras au docteur, celui-ci enfonça l'aiguille dans son avant bras sans prendre compte de la grimace qui se formait sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'aiguille lui faisait un mal de chien. Il pressa du pouce la seringue puis la retira avec un faux sourire collé au visage. Il recula et quitta la cellule de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci commençait à se crisper de douleur en tenant son avant-bras. Elle leva la tête vers le docteur, ses yeux plissait dans la douleur._

_\- C'était quoi ?!_

_\- L'Amiral Akainu m'a fait parvenir cette échantillon de granit marin pour que l'on puisse le tester sur vous, savourez._

* * *

\- Anth', votre bras.

\- Je déteste les aiguilles, Trafalgar.

Tout comme elle déteste les souvenirs ! Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard du brun plus longtemps. Anth' serra les poings sur ses jambes. Ça fait mal, très mal de se souvenir. La blonde eut une grimace quand elle sentit Trafalgar saisir son bras d'une main ferme.

\- J'ai besoin de votre groupe sanguin Anth'.

\- C'est le groupe AB, tenta-t-elle.

\- Je dois m'en assurer moi-même.

Dans un reflexe absolu, elle saisit la main de Law qui tenait son bras au niveau du poignet. Elle serra légèrement la main sans relever les yeux vers le capitaine.

\- Lâche mon bras, Law.

Le brun ne desserra pas la poigne autour du bras de la jeune femme, il resta là sans rien faire avec l'autre seringue en main.

\- Capitaine ! Interrompu Bepo en débarquant dans la cabine médical.

Il eut un petit blanc en voyant la scène qui se déroulait. Anth' tourna la tête vers Bepo, le regard exprimait une certaine gratitude que Bepo ne perçut pas, il était trop préoccupé par sa nouvelle. Law regarda son second, attendant la cause de son affolement soudain.

\- Tout est prêt pour l'appel par Den Den Mushi au Chien Rouge !

Anth' resserra encore plus sa poigne sur la main de Law. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun et rencontra son regard indifférent.

\- Salaud.

D'un mouvement brusque, la jeune femme quitta la poigne du brun, le lit sur lequel elle était assise. Anth' recula le plus loin possible du brun, le regard attentif à tout ses moindres gestes. Les lèvres pincées elle glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse et fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle avait abandonnée inconsciemment ses armes dans l'eau - autrement dit elle les avaient perdues. Trafalgar tendit le bras pour saisir son sabre qu'il déposa une énième fois sur son épaule, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la blonde qui cherchait un moyen de défense pour faire face au Corsaire. Son sourire ne trônait plus sur son visage, une expression neutre et indifférente faisait face. Il se détourna d'elle, s'avançant vers Bepo.

\- Capitaine, derrière-vous !

Anth' tenait un plateau métallique vide dans ses mains, la rage dans les yeux, elle accéléra le pas vers Law qui se trouvait de dos en attendant l'avertissement de Bepo à son capitaine. Quand la blonde ne fut plus qu'à quelque mètres de Trafalgar, elle abaissa du plus fort qu'elle put son plateau en direction de la tête du brun. Son coup ne le toucha pas, en voyant qu'il s'était décalé pour faire face et en même temps l'éviter. Anth' retenta une seconde fois en balançant son plateau vers l'abdomen de Law mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne le toucha pas ! Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui n'abordait toujours aucun sourire.

\- Alors ?! Tu souris pas cette fois ?! Provoqua la blonde en hurlant littéralement sa rage.

Il avait suffit qu'elle entende un nom pour devenir presque hystérique et dangereuse, enfin dangereuse non mais plutôt violente. Il retira son Nodachi de son épaule pour l'abaisser mais à la surprise d'Anth, il ne sortit pas de son fourreau pour la trancher en deux. Elle y vit une troisième chance de l'attaquer et retenta son coup. Toujours avec le plateau métallique entre ses mains. Mettant toute sa force pour le frapper, Anth serra les dents en envoyant le plateau en direction du visage du brun, mais elle fut stoppé dans son élan. La blonde baissa les yeux pour voir, le fourreau de son sabre enfoncé dans son ventre. Il se retira et alla se replacer sur l'épaule du brun qui, désormais sourirait d'une manière plus que sarcastique à la jeune femme. Anth' lâcha le plateau qui tomba au sol dans un fracas horrible, alors qu'elle portait ses mains à son ventre en serrant les dents.

\- .. Dans ... Dans l'estomac, cracha-t-elle tendit que la douleur la plié en deux au sol avec les bras qui tenait de chaque côtés. Tu n'es qu'un connard, un salaud ! Tu avais tout prévu avec Akainu depuis le début.

\- Bepo tu verrouilleras la porte après-moi, ordonna Law sans prêté attention aux insultes de la jeune femme qui se tenait les tripes à terre.

* * *

Akainu tenait la petite bête entre ses mains, elle était à l'image du Chirurgien de la Mort et elle abordait le même sourire narquois que devait tenir Trafalgar Law en ce moment même. Il venait de recevoir l'appel de Trafalgar alors qu'il sortait de sa petite réunion avec les Matriarches.

\- Amiral en chef, salua sarcastiquement le brun.

\- Trafalgar Law, répondit-t-il sans ton - ni expression.

\- Vous savez qu'elle est avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Continua la Corsaire à travers l'escargotphone.

* * *

\- Law ! Connard ouvre cette porte ! Law ! Hurla la blonde en tambourinant contre la porte avec les poings.

Il l'avait bel et bien enfermé dans la cabine médicale. Anth' regarda autour d'elle, rageant de s'être fait avoir un simple coup dans le ventre. Elle s'approcha d'une table et regarda le matériel dessus, fronçant les sourcils, elle fit ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Foutre le bordel dans cette pièce. La blonde balaya d'un coup de main rapide, l'ensemble qui reposait sur la table était désormais par terre ; les cotons reposaient par terre en miettes par terre, les bocaux mis en petit bout de verre. Anth' continua de le faire sur plusieurs tables qui étaient disposées dans la cabine. Dés que les tables furent vidés, elle s'attaqua aux placards. Pieds nus, elle marchait sur les bouts de verre mais ça l'importait peu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir, faire la peau à Law puis partir loin de cet enfoiré. Elle vida les placards un par uns, prenant son temps à détaillées les noms des bocaux pour mieux les foutre en miettes.

\- Trafalgar! Cria une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, remontée à bloc.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, mais ce ne fut pas Trafalgar qui apparut, c'était Sachi et Penguin. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux profondément choqués, et bouche-bées par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Appeler Trafalgar ! Hurla à nouveau la blonde en balançant un flacon pas loin de leurs têtes.

\- Sachi ! Va chercher la capitaine, chuchota Penguin en traînant son coéquipier hors de la portée de la blonde. Il va pas être content, pas du tout..

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
